We are having a baby!
by shokubu
Summary: Sometimes, Kaname can be so stupid and oblivious. Meanwhile Zero can sometimes be over the top shy boy. This is a story of how Zero break the news about his pregnancy to Kaname. KanaZero. Boyxboy. Implication of Mpreg. OCC. Sequel to 'Discovery' and 'Meet the son-in-law. Un-beta.


**Summary: Sometimes, Kaname can be so stupid and oblivious. Meanwhile Zero can sometimes be over the top shy boy. This is a story of how Zero break the news about his pregnancy to Kaname. KanaZero. Boyxboy. Implication of Mpreg. OCC. Sequel to 'Discovery' and 'Meet the son-in-law. Un-beta.**

**AN: This if Kaname's parents didn't die like in the manga and Yuki isn't turn into a human. My exam already ended. Thank you for everyone who wished me good luck. Also I watched to much of 'Telling my hubby about the baby' videos in youtube. Ah... so many reaction. Man, I'm exhausted. Anyway, I'm trying to update all my fic. Wait for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One day, just when Kaname was about to leave for class, a letter came for him. It was sitting on his table so innocently, Kaname didn't think much about it-although it was weird for it to be on his desk since it had no stem or that he didn't hear anyone came in to put the letter there-as he opened it.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the white and black picture. He couldn't make out what the picture was showing. It was totally dark black with a little of circular or oval white shape. It was weird. Who sent it?

There was no name on the envelope but the pureblood caught a swift of Zero's scent. So it was from Zero. But what does this picture mean? Is he playing game? It was not unusual for Zero to send puzzles for Kaname to solve just to prove there was something Kaname wasn't good at.

Kaname put the picture down on his desk before looking into the envelope for clues. He found a piece of paper and read it over.

_Good bye,_

_I will give birth to and raise the child on my own._

_Zero._

Kaname's ebony orbs widened. _'What?! Wait! What's going on here? Zero breaking up with me? And... and what does he mean giving birth and raising a child? Is he pregnant?'_

He suddenly twitched, feeling a smile creep up his face. He couldn't stop smiling as the fact sipped in his mind. So the picture... is an ultra-sound of the baby picture? Kaname picked up the picture again, staring at it in awe. He grinned wider.

He and Zero are having a _baby._

Joy was filling his entire being. He didn't really understand why but he was so happy. However, it decreased a bit when he remembered the letter. He frowned, confused.

"This doesn't make sense."

* * *

Kaname was looking for Zero. He was not in school nor was he in the dorm. His clothes too seemed to disappear from the closet. In other word, Zero had left the academy. He ran away.

However, Kaname knew where he is.

Kaname pulled out his cell phone, trying to get hold of Zero but still his phone was off. The pureblood sighed and called his parents next. His mom was the one who picked up.

"Hello, Kuran resident."

"Oka-san, it's me."

"Oh, Kaname! It's been long since you call." Juri sounded excited.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, Oka-san. I have a good news and a bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" he asked as he stood in front of the apartment Zero had rent. It was used for when he's out on a long term mission or when he's heavily wounded.

"Hmm..."Juri hummed. In the background, Kaname could hear his dad voice. "Bad news first." Juri answered.

"Well, Zero broke up with me." One could hear the gloom in his voice.

However, his parents had different reaction. "AGAIN?!" His dad was laughing at the back.

"Don't remind me." Kaname sulked. Yes, again. Zero is a really shy person in relationship matter, Kaname found out. He was so mortified by the fact Kaname's parents '_heard'_ them the other time, he broke up with Kaname after slapping him across the face.

However they got together again the next day when everything cool off.

"It's too funny, Kaname. Zero is really a timid boy,. What did you do this time?" Juri asked, trying not to laugh but at the same time stern because to her, whatever it was it's probably Kaname's fault. Since Kaname so oblivious sometimes.

Kaname pushed open the front door, walked into the apartment and entered the living room where the television was switched on. He could feel Zero's presence got stronger. He's so close. "Well... That is where the good news come next..."

"What?"

Kaname waited for a while, taking a breath before opening his mouth. "Zero's pregnant and we're having a baby." Kaname couldn't stop grinning now. Zero who was in the room, sitting on the couch turned and glared at him with his striking lilac orbs.

"Stop grinning!" He screamed. It was meant to be threatening but the redness of Zero's face was not convincing at all.

But Kaname just laughed. He leaned down to the pouting silverette and kissed him. "I can't. I'm so happy right now." The phone was long forgotten as he hugged his pregnant mate and kissed him again.

* * *

On the other side of the line, Juri also couldn't help from smiling widely and crying.

"What? What? Why are you crying." Haruka asked.

Juri hiccuped but told her husband anyway. "We are going to be grandparents soon."

Haruka's eyes budged. "Are you serious?"

Juri could only nodded.

Haruka was silent, speechless. But then he was smiling like an idiot.

* * *

Kaname's and Zero's after wedding party.

"Oh, man! I didn't now Kaname-sama was dating Kiryuu." Ruka whined. Akatsuki walked up to her and consoled her by stroking her back.

Aidou was drinking. "You didn't know... You're so slow?" the blonde snickered.

Ruka glared at him. "And I assume you know?"

"Yeah." Aidou took a drink. "It's too obvious."

Ruka blinked and glanced at Akatsuki, asking silently with her eyes if he knew too. Akatsuki nodded.

"'Saw them together on a date."

"What?! How come you didn't tell me?" she exclaimed. Her loud voice attracted others but they ignored her later like all the heart-broken girls wailing for the lost of chance with the pureblood prince at the party; and Takuma, Senri and Rima joined the group.

"What are you guys talking about?" Takuma asked, brimming with sparkle. Maybe he had a little too much of drinks.

"Hey, Ichijou!"

Takuma flinched. "What?" he turned to Ruka.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?" The green eyes noble asked as he tilted his head.

"About Kaname-sama and Kiryuu!"

Aidou frowned. "Hey, Ruka. No need to scream."

"Shut up." she bit back. Then turned to Takuma. "So?"

He nodded, followed by Senri and Rima. "Zero-kun always visit the moon dorm to see Kaname. It was suspicious but I figured it out after accidentally walking into one of their..._'steamy' _session..." Takuma blushed red as heat of smoke came out of his head. He slapped both his palms to his face, covering his face as he cried. "Uwah! So embarrassing!"

Ruka was speechless. That was awkward. She didn't know that was the reason Kiryuu always came to the dorm. She then turned to Rima and Senri.

"I'm his cousin." Senri responded short. In other meaning, he's Kaname's cousin thus his family. Haruka and Juri had been telling him stories(gossiping) about Kaname.

"Senri told me." Rima then responded.

"What the?! Am I the only one who didn't know?!" the pretty noble exclaimed.

And in respond, the other nodded. "Pretty much."

* * *

"Congratulation, Kuran." Sara Shibuki said with a smirk. Zero didn't like the girl. She always looked at Kaname as if he was a piece of meat.

"Thank you, Shibuki." Kaname replied back, smiling his diplomatic smile.

Sara didn't seem like she knew though. She leaned in suddenly and whispered to Kaname as if Zero was not beside them and could hear her. "I'm still available if you need me." she said and left, swinging her hips.

Zero frowned and then noticed Kaname was looking at her. Without a word, Zero pitched his arm harshly.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut up!" Zero huffed and looked away.

Kaname rubbed his arm, whining. "Why are you being so moody? I didn't do anything wrong."

Then suddenly, Zero started crying. "I knew it! You hated me after all. You only want my body!"

The pureblood flinched. "What? When did I say I hate you? I love you." Kaname was confused. "And yeah, I know your body is to die for but that's not why I love you."

Zero flinched. His big teary eyes were looking up to Kaname. "You don't like my body?"

"What? Of course I like it."

"I knew it!" Zero sobbed. "You only like me for my body. Later you're going to throw me away and take that Sara-bitch instead."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Kaname exclaimed.

"Because you're checking her out and I'm gonna get fat in a few months!" Zero was wailing now and it got the guests's attention.

Kaname saw his mom was glaring at him, mouthing 'fix it' while his dad was shaking his head in disappointment. His parents always took Zero's side. It seemed liked they liked their son-in-law, a little too much.

Yuki was also looking at him, sighing. "Man, my brother can't do anything right." she mumbled but Kaname could still hear it.

Meanwhile the other guests just past it off as mood swing(which who knew) or typical lover quarrel or just typical nervous couple over commitment. Nothing to worry about.

But not for Kaname since he had a feeling it's going to get bitchier in the next eight months. What did they call this again? Oh, ya... pregnancy mood swing.

"Oh, my bloody god!" Kaname sighed.

**_END_**

**_Review please..._**


End file.
